


What?!

by viflow



Series: ARTHUR'S SECRET [6]
Category: Merlin (TV), Merthur - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon Era, Jealous Arthur Pendragon, M/M, Merlin in love, POV Arthur, POV Merlin, arthur in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8576848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viflow/pseuds/viflow
Summary: ‘’ What did you mean, get yourself a place?Arthur rolls his eyes and scowls. ‘’Oh please Merlin, even you can’t be that stupid. Obviously they need a place to sleep over the night?Starring at Arthur with suspicion, Merlin asks, ‘’ Where are you going to sleep?’’‘’Of course I’ll stay with you.’’ Arthur says without missing a beat, his eyebrows snapped together into a glare, he gives Merlin his- how could you be such an idiot- glare.Merlin blinks, baffled, ‘’You are staying,’’ he repeats slowly, ‘’with me.’’Arthur pauses, suddenly arrested, and glances at Merlin ’’ You do have a home, don’t you?’’Merlin deadpans. ‘’ What?’’Arthur frowned at Merlin with an odd look on his face, ’’ You must have stayed somewhere during these months…’’ Arthur said slowly in an exasperated tone.Merlin’s eyes widen and he jerks back a bit.’’ Wait! What? he chokes.Arthur tilted his head and eyed Merlin with a deepening frown before narrowing his eyes again. “I’m really starting to believe you actually do have a mental affliction.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this as a stand alone but won't make any sense without reading the ones before.

~~~ **HERE COMES OUR LOST WARLOCK AND HIS THOUGHTS** ~~~

Merlin felt his mouth twitch and all of a sudden he burst into laughter. It had been so long, he’d begun to wonder if he’d ever again feel the urge to laugh.

‘’It’s good to hear you laugh like that .’’ Margery told him smiling; her eyes sparkled with mischief while she recounted her neighbour’s accident with the pigs in the morning.

Merlin smiled back at her. ‘’I know, I’ve not been the most enjoyable company in the past months but you’ve been a good friend to me, and I thank you for that.’’

‘’You should smile more often; you’ve got a beautiful smile. You could make a woman loose her head with that smile.’’ She told him with amusement and a slight blush.

Merlin could feel heat crawling at his cheeks too at the compliment. He didn’t know what to say, but she must have sensed his embarrassment because with a cocky smile and mirth in her eyes, she teased. ‘’You could thank me enough in the evening at the celebration by taking me to dance.’’ She sent him a wink and strolled away.

Merlin wasn’t feeling much like feasting, but he promised Margery to attend and dance with her at the St Valentine's Day celebration, that seemed to have the entire village in excitement in the last two weeks. And he could not refuse her.

She’s been a good friend to him since he arrived. She was a nice, good woman. Despite the loss of her husband, who died in an accident two years ago, she regained and kept her good spirit and she sparked with life. She was always cheerful and lively and she was pretty too. With her long dark hair, big green eyes, long, thick lashes, delicately shaped features and curvaceous figure she looked exotic and she emulated a kind of sensuality, which Merlin was sure about - made her a lot of admirer in this and the surrounding villages. But for some reason, she seemed to warm and taken a fancy to him.

She was an easy person to like. Kind, warm and firm and Merlin was sure in time, he could have grown to love her. Not the all-encompassing, soul-deep love he had for Arthur. He knew he would never again feel that kind of love and connection, the kind that penetrated every fibre of his being and feelings. But maybe, he could love her with the solid, soft love of a long time partnership.

In time, Merlin told himself. Time supposed to be a great healer. Maybe in time, he could fill the emptiness in his heart. 

Arthur had been everything to him. He had been the most important thing in his life for so long, that now, that he wasn’t there anymore, Merlin felt a vast emptiness inside him, as the most vital part of him was missing.

Time would cure the misery and would pry off Arthur’s grasp of his heart.

For now, all he could do is: to try separating and clarifying his heart from Arthur.

Of course, he would always be there for him in the time of danger and need. Apart from his feeling- they still have a destiny to fulfill. This is why he chose not to go far away from Camelot. Just a word from Gwaine and he will be there.

Usually he didn’t allow himself to think much of Arthur but for some reason, this time he couldn’t help to go back to those dark, grief stricken days again.

He was surprised that after all this time, his feelings: the love, anger, disillusionment were still so intensely there.

He shouldn’t blame Arthur for what happened.

Arthur was always a prat and it wasn't his fault that Merlin had unrealistic expectations toward him. He should have known how important Agravaine, as his last living relative was to Arthur. He should have realized that no matter how many times Gaius and he proved their unflagging loyalty to him; to Camelot- Arthur would choose his Uncle’s words over them.

And why wouldn’t he? Arthur has never seen him as his equal.

His mind replayed their last scene together .....and why did Arthur’s last words still hurt like hell?

******************

‘’Gaius's condemned himself. It’s no more to be said.’’ Arthur snapped cold and relentless.

And Merlin’s world and everything inside him crashed with Arthur’s parting words. Arthur’s words drove the final nails into his already tormented heart. _How could he hurt him like that?_

Never had Merlin felt the gap in their status so harshly as he did in that moment.

He was no one. Nothing. Just a servant. Someone who was beneath them. Someone, whose words didn’t count. After everything he has done for him, with him --Arthur dismissed him and Gaius without a second thought.

_How little I matter to him? How naïve I have been? I let myself deceived by the friendship I thought we had. I let myself deceived that I did matter to him a little to acknowledge my words._

As soon as Arthur walked out of the room -- taking away with him the last crumbles of Merlin’s faith and hopes, Merlin slumped and slid down against the pillar into a boneless heap. He pressed his hand on his chest because it felt like somebody was trampling on it. He couldn’t breathe as the blade of Arthur’s betrayal of his faith cut through his chest .

He's had come to revelations about his own feelings for Arthur a long time ago, and he's never had been under delusions that Arthur felt the same. But he let himself believe that after everything they have been through together, after everything they’ve done for the other -- Arthur, at least -- saw him as his friend.

His stomach twisted painfully.

He really had been an idiot Arthur has always called him.

It was his failure because he had put Arthur up on a pedestal and worshipped him like he was some kind of a demigod. He loved Arthur too much, and he'd given him everything. He'd let him take him for granted, and never wanted anything in return. Why was he surprised when the only time he did, Arthur refused him?

A sudden, cold anger flashed through Merlin and a hot determination aroused from the ashes of his faith, trust, and love. How could Arthur treat them like that? Like they were nothing?

He had enough. 

Enough of trying to prove his worth of Arthur’s trust. He has never given him a reason not to trust him or doubt his loyalty, but every time something happened or somebody tried to play him off, Arthur has never stood up for him without having uncertainties in his heart.

After he found Gaius he would leave him.

He deserved better.

He made up his mind.

~~~~~~~~~

When he made sure Gwaine found and rode away with Gaius, Merlin stood there for minutes then started to walk. The sense of loss, the pain inside him with every step he took away from Camelot was excruciating. He had to stop because he felt as if a dagger was twisting inside him. He knew he made the right decision but it didn’t make his heartbreak any easier.

Though, he couldn’t understand why.

Arthur doesn’t deserve his heartbreak. He should hate him for the way he treated his feelings.

But he couldn’t.

He took a deep breath, shot a last glance toward the flickering lights of Camelot and took a determined step forward. Though, he couldn’t command the stab of pain in his chest - with every step he passed.

_God, why does it hurt so much?_

~~~~~~~~

He went to Ealdor to visit his mother and stayed with her for a week.

He would lie if he said that he didn’t expect Arthur to come for him.

He was relieved that he hadn’t. Of course, he was. It was what he wanted, wasn’t it?

But the tightening of his chest seemed to disagree. What had he expected? That Arthur would storm in there and beg for his forgiveness? He knew how proud, arrogant and haughty Arthur was and how impossible the thought that he would come for him, but still: the disappointment had been surprisingly acute.

He was nothing to him. Just a servant. Irrelevant. Easily replaceable.

So, when he was offered a position as a physician in this village he took the offer because he was desperate for a place where he could start anew and would give him perspective.

A place where Arthur couldn’t find him.

Because even if he didn’t believe it possible, but if there was a faint chance that Arthur ever came for him, he knew he was not strong enough to refuse him.

*********************

He was having a good time. For the first time in months, he really was enjoying himself. He was dancing with Margery and laughing with her.... when he felt it.

He knew he was there before he saw him.

His skin tingled, he felt an electric jolt ran through his spine, there was a flutter in his stomach, his heart skipped a beat and his chest filled with something pleasant and felt warm. Awareness leaped into every one of his nerve endings as it always did whenever he was near to him.

He slowly turned his head and he was gazing straight into the most ridiculously blue eyes of the King of Camelot.

When their eyes met something so strong and powerful passed between them it stopped everything around Merlin. For seconds it also stopped his breath and his heart. Their eyes held and Arthur was staring at him with impossibly wide blue eyes, filled with so much unguarded affection, tenderness and something akin to awe, that Merlin felt like he could sink in it.

All the longing and love he had for that prat, hit him with the force of a thunder. His heart was beating rapidly, the uneven catching of his breath hammered in his ears.

Arthur’s mouth shaped his name. Then his lip quirked up into a shy, insecure smile --the boyishly crooked one Merlin loved so much --the one Arthur had only for him --the one he had no defense against --the one that always made his heart hitch in his chest.

Arthur’s smile grew slowly until it was a huge, happy grin on his face, and despite everything... Merlin couldn’t help but smile back. Arthur's sunny, blinding smile slammed into his chest and put the first crack in the ice around his heart. It had taken everything Merlin had, not to run to him and wrap his arms around his hard body and hold him tightly against him, savouring the warmth of him and breathe in his addictive scent.

Then Arthur snapped his eyes to Merlin’s right with a scowl, his expression hardened, his mouth fell in a hard line. His eyes narrowed with a glint of hurt when he flashed them back on Merlin’s face.

His face was a mask of anger and something else; something that Merlin has never seen before. Arthur was looking at him with scrutiny, his lips tight and his brows drawn together.

He locked his eyes with Merlin's, clear and hard now, and... vulnerable, and Merlin suddenly felt confused like he was missing something.

_What the hell, I supposed to be the angry and wronged one here!_

Eyes never leaving his, in the next second Arthur was charging towards him, like an angry beast.

His mouth twitching from biting back an amazed smile, Merlin arched a challenging brow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

~~~ **ARTHUR'S POV ABOUT THEIR MEETING** ~~~

He didn't need to search for him. As soon as he got off his horse, his eyes were drawn to him, they filtered him right away out from the crowd.

The first glimpse of Merlin nearly brought Arthur to his knees.

The memories that haunted him over the last months of their separation never did him justice. It was impossible to remember how beautiful and adorable Merlin was: with his cherub face and endearing big ears. But it wasn't only his physical appearance what made him special for Arthur.

It was so much more than that!

Merlin was sweet, good, kind and big-hearted to a fault. He had faith in people. He always acted with compassion and he genuinely believed in justice and equality. There was a pureness inside him what made him lit up from the inside. On many occasions, Arthur really had the impression that Merlin was glowing with all the beauty and power he possessed inside.

God! He missed him! His gorgeous, amazing, wonderful, idiot manservant, whom Arthur's been madly and deeply in love with. How could he have been such a fool? How could he ever believed he could live without him? Just a glimpse of Merlin's face made him feel happier than he had been since this whole mess began.

Merlin's hair was a disaster and his cheeks were flushed from the dance. Arthur almost hated to see Merlin adapted so easily to a life without him, to see him laughing and being so careless-- without him.

But then his eyes took in how different he looked.

Merlin has always been slim and gawky, but in the last years he'd put on weight, and his body transformed into a more massive and muscular frame. He filled out his clothes, and he wasn't looking like an overgrown scarecrow anymore: as he used to in the first years at Arthur's service.

But now, he'd lost so much weight, he looked achingly frail. There were dark shadows under his eyes, and it put another brick upon the pile of guilt in Arthur's chest, because he knew, he was the reason for that.

He felt a sudden rush of love and longing, so intense, it stole his breath.

It took every ounce of Arthur's self-control not to cross the distance between them and grab Merlin's tall, lean body, pull him into his arms and never let him go. He wanted to hold Merlin against him and relish in the warmness of his body. He wanted to bury his nose in Merlin's soft, dark hair, to smother his senses with the scent of the forest, earth, and herbs that always drenched Merlin's hair and skin, like he was born of them. There was so much he wanted to do to Merlin…

He's never been so glad of the strength of his own restraint because most of all- he wanted to kiss him right there and then. Bloody hell, but he wanted to kiss him so badly his skin was crawling with it.

The punch of desire was almost ordinary. It has been there practically from the first moment he'd snapped his eyes to Merlin at the market. When Merlin comforted him with his insolent smile- when Arthur was shocked from the realization that he couldn't decide if he wanted to hit or kiss the blue-eyed cheeky bastard. Maybe he wanted to do both at the time.

Over the years, Arthur'd got used to the awkward outbreaks of love he felt for Merlin, and could handle them pretty efficiently. 

But every train of his thought slammed to a halt when Merlin laughed at the woman he was dancing with...and they shared a long, affectionate look.

The irrational stab of jealousy caught him off-guard. He felt a flash of anger, so intense and absurd, it made him clench his hands at his sides.

Merlin held the woman's gaze and something twisted in Arthur's chest. He knew he had no right to feel jealous, but the unpleasant swirling storm of jealousy was still there. He didn't know how Merlin managed to make him feel like that. To make him want to steal and hide Merlin away.

It shouldn't mean anything! Merlin has always been friendly; with his easy smile and cheerful, bubbling personality he simply eased his way into people's heart without any effort.

Arthur closed his eyes, trying to swallow down his jealousy and keep at bay his fear which was pushing its way forward.

But despite his best efforts, he couldn't control the cold shiver that run down his spine, making his skin feel like ice.

What if Merlin decided he could live without him? What if he decided he doesn't want to do anything with him? He had told him enough times that now that he was King he doesn't need him, they can't even be friends. What if he took Arthur's words to his heart?

Merlin could be stubborn like hell!

Once Merlin made a decision, it was decided, and no pursuing, no threats, pleading, no promises or danger could sway him.

And it worried Arthur.

Hell, it terrified him!

What if Merlin took it in his mind he wasn't going to forgive him?

And the thought that tormented Arthur the most and twisted his insides into a trembling knot: What if he had hurt Merlin more than he thought, and killed the last bits of the love and affection Merlin had for him?

What would he do then? He was already half crazy from not seeing Merlin for months. He can't lose him. Merlin was everything to him. The last three months made it perfectly clear that he can't go on without him. He knew that without Merlin he would never have a moment of true happiness.

Arthur felt like he was being torn in two different directions, with duty, marriage on one side and his heart and soul on the other.

He had to find a way to put them together.

Merlin and him belonged together. He couldn't even contemplate living without Merlin anymore.

Merlin would forgive him. Merlin was sweet and kind, and his heart was as big as the sun. Even if he didn't share Arthur's feelings--

~*~

Merlin turned his head and looked straight into his eyes, and every thought Arthur had vanished from his mind. Merlin's eyes were impossibly blue, wary and unreadable.

Arthur's heart pounded hard in his chest, and he forgot how to breathe, his stomach was fluttering. Even now, confused as he was, just being able to finally look into those beautiful eyes made Arthur's insides light up in a way they hadn't done for many months.

''Merlin,'' he whispered in a ragged breath, his mouth quirking up into a beginning of a vague smile.

Merlin's gaze lighted on him in response and the corners of his mouth twitched with a ghost of a smile.

Arthur had felt a lot of things for Merlin over the years, but never like this. It felt impossible, but the connection between them was stronger than ever.

He was feeling such affection for Merlin it overwhelmed all of his senses; his heart was swelling with the love he felt for him. Even the crinkle at the corner of Merlin's eyes made Arthur's half-dead body filling up with adoration and longing. Merlin's name broke through his lips again, and without realising Arthur's face lit up into a big, happy smile.

That earned him a Merlin look. A smile stole onto Merlin's face, a bright, genuine, broad, wonderful, Merlin's sunbeams after a heavy rain of a smile, and Arthur's heart twanged at the warmth in it. It was spreading over him: soothing and nourishing his tormented heart. Arthur felt the first sprit of happiness and hope blossom in his chest, taking over the months of emptiness.

Merlin's wide eyes danced with delight and his face glowed as he kept beaming at Arthur as brightly and warmly as the sun, and as always, Arthur was helpless to resist the pull of it. All he ever wanted was for Merlin to look at him the way he was looking right now. He suddenly felt the air -- he hadn't realised he was holding in for so long -- rushing out of him, in one long, stuttering breath. 

But in the next moment he felt like he's been slapped on his face when his eyes strayed down at Merlin's right, and took in the possessive gesture of the woman's hands on Merlin's arm and shoulder.

He made a sound of frustration. A red blaze engulfed his head. His chest felt on fire. He'd never realized how deep his possessive streak ran until… well… _until now._ The raw power, the intensity; the sheer devastation of it surprised even himself.

_To hell with rational thoughts. To hell, if he had no rights. To hell with duty. To hell with hell itself._

_Merlin was his._

Fuelled by the deep-seated anger he was feeling, his eyes holding Merlin's, promising hell and damnation, his legs were storming forward before his mind could stop them.

He pulled on the brake before Merlin, greeting him with a quick, cold nod.

''Merlin,'' He said stiffly and shortly.

''Arthur,'' Merlin replied in a kind, raising one too familiarly cheeky brow with an amused glint in his eyes.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

‘’What are you doing here?’’ Arthur snapped, his tone sharper than Merlin was used to even when he was in a foul mood, and he was glaring at Merlin with an expression bordering between hurt and fierce.

He met Arthur's anger full on, returning his fierce glare, they stared at each other for what felt like hours.

Guileless blue eyes peered into his with far too much feelings. The storm of emotions that gaze brew inside him and successfully cracked the last remains of the shield around his heart- told Merlin that he was most certainly not as over Arthur Pendragon as he wanted to be.

He broke eye contact when he felt overwhelmed by the intensity of Arthur’s gaze.

‘’Fancy to see you too. What are **_you_** doing here?’’ he asked, trying to sound angry, _which he was, he was very angry._

It was just remarkable how difficult it was to be properly angry when Arthur looked at him like that: with so much vulnerability in his eyes Merlin knew he very seldom allowed himself to show.

Arthur made an indignant squawk and crossed his arms over his chest. ''Don't be ridiculous, Merlin,'' then he shuffled his feet, and it was such a un-Arthurly thing to do, that Merlin chewed on his lip very hard not to smile.

’’Well... You've been gone for quite some time now--" Arthur averted his eyes to the ground, then looked to the side, apparently becoming very interested in the surrounding forests. He cleared his throat, scrambled some more with his feet and... _what!... was he really blushing_?!

Merlin was really-really staring now, his expression completely dumbfounded, like someone hit him in the head with a heavy object. _Arthur didn't get nervous or embarrassed. Even if he did, he never shows it._

Just when he felt himself beginning to melt into a puddle from the warm feelings in his chest for his idiot of a King.... Arthur'd straightened himself and raising his head, he fixed Merlin with a stern look, and ... opened his mouth.

''It’s time for you to come back!’’ Arthur snapped in his commanding voice that broke no argument. And if Merlin didn’t know the face before him even better than his own, he might have missed the uncertainty flashing through on it.

Arthur’s prattish behavior amused and annoyed Merlin in equal measures. His eyebrows shutting up again, he lifted his chin, and threw Arthur a dubious look. ‘’What makes you think I want to go back?’’

Arthur flinched then narrowed his eyes, his face flashing with anger as he grabbed Merlin by his arm. He was glaring at him with burning intensity in his brilliant blue eyes, and something else. Something that if Merlin didn’t know better he would think...was fear.

’’What are you speaking about?’’ Arthur asked, stomping one foot nervously, and Merlin did not find it cute. _No, he didn’t. Well, maybe a little bit. Or, a lot._

_Yeah, he was in trouble._

Then he registered the shocked hurt in Arthur's eyes -- what Merlin was sure he’d never seen in them before, at least not reflected towards him -- and it had taken every ounce of his will not to reach to Arthur and try to soothe away the hurt. The same way he has done so many times when Arthur was at his lowest.

Born from habit, longing rose up sharply in his chest to make Arthur feel better...but he clenched his fists against his sides to prevent himself from doing just that.

Arthur, of all people, didn't deserve his sympathy. _Most definietly not_.

 

It was then that Merlin became aware of the sudden quiet, of the curious gazes and hushed, shocked whispers of the surrounding villagers.

Turning his head he glanced at Margery, standing on his right. He swallowed, a shame crawling up his back because he realised guiltily that since his eyes landed on Arthur, he has simply forgotten about her existence.

She was looking down at where Arthur’s hand was still clenched around Merlin’s arm. Then her eyes widening with incredulity she looked up, and she was gaping back and forth between the two of them like she honestly couldn’t understand the world anymore.

"Arthur," Merlin hissed, eyeing the very interested crowd.

"Don’t be an idiot Merlin. Of course, you are coming back to Camelot with me.’’ Arthur demanded with a frow, shaking Merlin a bit when he finally pulled himself together after Merlin's pronouncement.

Throwing him a warning look, "Arthur,’’ Merlin said again louder.

‘’Why are you being so difficult about this?" Arthur continued, completely oblivious to the fact that they’d become the center of attention. His grip tightened on Merlin's arm and seemingly without realizing it, he was drawing Merlin closer to him.

‘’ _Arthur_ … _SIRE_!’’ Merlin snapped.

Arthur scowled. ‘’What?!’’

Rolling his eyes, shaking his head in a resigned sort of way, then looking around them pointedly, Merlin said in an exasperated tone, ‘’You are making a scene." 

Eyes darting around, Arthur seemed to grasp it for the first time that people were staring at him with awed expectation. Something twisted in Arthur’s face and he hastily let go of Merlin's arm. He took some careful steps back.

Merlin observed as Arthur's body went through a metamorphosis. As it was made with magic, his posture, his air changed. He schooled his features back to his politician’s face of the noble indifference he wore for everybody else...everybody but him.

 

And then, an instant later as if to make up for his retreat, Arthur took a step towards Merlin, but in the next second, that same odd, strange expression from before flashed across his face again, and he stopped, eyes landing on Margery.

He looked wrong-footed again, and deeply uncomfortable. His jaw twitched some before he swallowed and glanced at Merlin questioningly. He opened his mouth but before he could say a word Merlin swooped in, quirking a smile at Margery as something of a conciliatory gesture.

''Margery this is Arthur….. King Arthur.'’

‘’Arthur’’ then Merlin contributed, adding a cheeky, "Sire. This is my friend, Margery.’’

‘’Your _friend_?!‘’ Arthur asked, raising an imperious brow, offering Margery his hand with a tight smile. ''Pleased to meet you.''

Margery though, went white as a sheet, before dropping into a deep curtsey.

''Your Highness,'' she looked rattled, clearly thrown out of her comfort zone.

"If you don’t mind, I’d like to have a word with my manservant," Arthur said, strictly and formal.

''Your Highness?!'' she croaked, grabbing for words. Her eyes flew to Merlin, but Merlin only shook his shoulders and grinned widely at her. Then Arthur’s words sunk in and Merlin made a noise that was pure irritation, and he pointed his forefinger at Arthur.

‘’You mean your **_EX_** -manservant.’’ He snorted.

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur jutted out his chin dangerously and crossed his arms over his chest... “I beg to differ,” he retorted with a sudden prattishly arrogant air about him. ‘’I can’t remember dismissing you from my service.’’

Merlin's eyebrows practically flew to the top of his head; he let out a breath that was half a snort and half a groan.

“I’m a free person Arthur and if you aren’t aware of its meaning, let me explain it to you.’’ Mirroring Arthur’s pose he also crossed his arms and glared at Arthur while he said slowly in a lecturing tone like he was speaking to a particularly deliberate child. ‘’It means- _I_ choose who I offer my service to and it also means that I can leave whenever _I_ choose to.”

Jaw still dropped, Margarey’s eyes were moving from Merlin to Arthur and back again.

His eyes fixed on Merlin, Arthur's expression was a mixture of outrage, disbelief and hurt. ’’You left without a word, without as much as a goodbye.’’ He burst out, then stopped, cleared his throat but before he could continue…..

With a loud and cheerful, ‘’Merlin!’’ and a wide, happy grin, Gwaine threw himself at Merlin, yanking him into a bone-crushing hug. After squeezing the hell out of him, Gwaine leaned back and said with fondness. ‘’It’s good to see you, you slippery bastard.’’

‘’Good to see you too.’’ Merlin beamed happily back.

Gwaine leaned in conspirationally. “He was an unbearable prat for the whole time since you left him,” he whispered into Merlin's ears, clasping Merlin’s back. "A real, royal pain in the ass. Please for all our sakes and for the sake of the Princess's mind and for Camelot, you must come back with us!’’ He emphasized it with a suffering groan.

When he released Merlin from his arms, his eyes flew to Arthur who was fixing him with a fierce glare.

And because Gwaine was Gwaine- reckless and idiot- eyes shining with mischief, he slid his hand down possessively over Merlin’s back while his gaze roamed over Merlin's form appreciatively, then he flipped back his hair and gave Merlin a roguish grin.

“That’s quite sufficient for a welcome Gwaine,” Arthur snapped, looking at Gwaine's hand like it's personally offended him

Turning around, holding his hands up in a placatory gesture, Gwaine smirked in response at Arthur’s glare.

Percival greeted Merlin with a nod and a wide grin and for a second he clapped Merlin on his shoulder, which Merlin reciprocated with a warm smile of his own.

His eyes flicking to Margery, Gwaine slowly mustered her over, then he fired up his gaze, puffed out his chest and with every drop of his testosterone he launched himself into hunting mood. ''Merlin! Would you do me the honour to introduce this lovely young Lady to us?" Gwaine asked, offering Margery a glowing smile.

Merlin rolled his eyes with a goofy grin before he made the introductions.

"Would you excuse us because I really need to speak to... _my manservant_." Arthur said, drawling out the last two words, shooting Merlin his own, challenging brow..

Snorting in amusement, Gwaine muttered with a cheeky smile. ’’I bet you do.’’

Percival elbowed him in his side. “You’re not helping,” he grated under his nose.

 Sending Gwaine a threatening look, Arthur grabbed Merlin by his arm and pulled him away from the crowd, barking out over his shoulder.

‘’Go get yourself a place to stay for the night. I’m sure there is a tavern in this village where you can find lodge.’’

Leon and Gwaine stared at Arthur’s and Merlin's receding back (who was pulled onward by Arthur and turned his head to send a small, apologetic smile to Margery over his shoulder) for a long moment, before looking at each other with raised eyebrows, then their faces broke into a knowing grin.

In less than ten seconds they were overwhelmed with the good people proudly offering their homes for the knights of Camelot.

**********

 

Once there were out of the sight of the villagers, Merlin yanked his arm out of Arthur’s grip and stopped dead on their track as a horrible suspicion began to snake into his mind. 

‘’What did you mean, get _yourself_ a place?'' He asked, observing Arthur with narrowed eyes. 

Arthur rolled his eyes with a scowl. ‘’Oh please Merlin, even you can’t be that stupid. Obviously, they need a place to sleep over the night?

Starring at Arthur with growing suspicion, Merlin inquired, "Where are **_you_** going to sleep?’’

‘’Of course I’ll stay with you.’’ Arthur announced without missing a beat, his eyebrows snapping together, he gave Merlin his- _how could you be such an idiot-_ glare.

Merlin blinked, baffled, ‘’You are staying,’’ he repeated slowly, ‘’with me.’’

Arthur paused, suddenly arrested, and glanced at Merlin. ’’You do have a home, don’t you?’’

Merlin deadpaned. ‘’What?!’’ And he strongly considered banging his head against the nearest tree but he figured it won't do much good to his obviously already blanked out brains.

Arthur frowned at Merlin with an odd look on his face, ’’You must have stayed somewhere during these months…’’ he said slowly in an exasperated tone.

Merlin’s eyes widened and he jerked back a bit. "What? No! Wait!'' he choked.

Arthur tilted his head and eyed Merlin with a deepening frown. “I’m really starting to believe you actually do have a mental affliction.”

Merlin’s jaw dropped before he snapped it shut and ran his hands through his hair. _This can’t be happening,_ Merlin thought a little hysterically.

"I do have a house, and it’s _**my**_ house.’’

''So? What's the problem?’’ Arthur asked, his tone implying he thought Merlin was an idiot, then made a motion with his hands that indicated ‘problem solved’ and started walking again. And Merlin really had to remind himself of all the reasons why he couldn’t punch his King.

With an impressive display of restraint he caught on with Arthur’s determined steps, and stopped him by grabbing his arm.

‘’You can’t stay with me!’’

Arthur looked confused. "What do you mean can't? Why the hell not?" Then he spun around, his eyes hardened, his body went taut as a bowstring, his expression caught between agony and anger. With both hands, he grabbed Merlin by his shoulders. “Do you live with somebody?!" he demanded sharply, his voice tight, dangerously contained.

“What?!” Merlin gaped again. He was so surprised he’s even forgotten to be angry. “Of course not!”

Arthur let out a long, deep breath at that, one, he apparently wasn't aware he was holding in.

“Merlin,” He breathed, his voice a bit shaky, hands clenching more tightly on Merlin’s shoulder as he leaned so close their bodies were touching. His face softened, his whole body lit up, and he gazed at Merlin like he was everything that was beautiful in the world.

 

Merlin looked at Arthur, taking in the way his sensuous lips slightly opened, and the way his blue- so blue eyes widened and blazed like crystalline, glinting almost eerily bright in the dim light as they focused on Merlin’s face.

Merlin felt something squeeze in his chest.

_Oh, damn him! Why was he so breathtakingly beautiful?_

Merlin’s physical reaction to Arthur was just as strong as it had been before. His nerve endings didn’t know they shouldn’t flare from Arthur’s closeness. His skin didn’t know it shouldn’t prickle from Arthur’s touch on his shoulders. His cheeks didn’t know they shouldn’t flush from the way Arthur was looking at him. His body didn’t know it shouldn’t get on fire by having that tall, strong body so close to his own. The memory of his fingers sliding over that hot skin, the feel of those hard muscles under his fingertips every time he helped him dress or undress: made his stomach worryingly fluttery.

Oh, God. His senses were drowning in Arthur's scent and the heat radiating from Arthur's body against his own. Desire rose inside him like a maelstrom, threatening to drag him under with it. His heart rate accelerated, his knees went wobbly, and despite the brisk night air his face was flushed with warmth. With the last vestiges of his willpower, he pushed the slightly dazed-looking Arthur away before the urge--the need--to make something irreversibly stupid, like kiss him-- took over.

The proximity of Arthur's body gone, Merlin was able to breathe again.

A second later he stopped short, his mind finally registering what his eyes were telling him. ( _Dazed looking Arthur?! What the hell?_ For seconds Merlin runmanaged through his head for any love spells he might know and wondered about the possibility that maybe by accident he might have cast it on Arthur. Somehow? Sometime? Because it was alright, he's accepted a long time ago that he was head over heels in love with Arthur, but; he wasn't used to besotted looks being directed at him ehm... by _Arthur?!_ )

Like waking up from a trance Arthur shook his head and released Merlin’s shoulders, stepping back a few steps. ( _Not love spells then._ Merlin thought relieved and more confused.) Arthur looked guilty and embarrassed for a moment before his mouth quirked up into a lopsided, private smile, so Arthur-like that Merlin's heart squeezed painfully in his chest at the simple joy of it.

‘’So what’s your reason then why I can’t stay with you?'' Arthur asked.

‘’I have only one bed.’’

Arthur huffed and glared at Merlin in surprise. “I can’t see the problem in that,” he said with a teasing glint in his eye that Merlin recognized very well. ''You could sleep on a bedroll.’’ Arthur declared, clapping Merlin on the shoulder, his mouth twitching from fighting back the smirk that wanted to escape at the look on Merlin's face.

Merlin’s eyes narrowed dangerously before he let out an indignant squawk.

‘’It’s **_my_** bed Arthur. I most definitely won’t sleep on a bedroll.’’

Arthur raised an eyebrow, ‘’I’m the KING Merlin. You can’t expect me to sleep on the floor.’’ He said dryly as the spoiled, arrogant prat he could be. ‘’You should feel honoured to have the opportunity to offer your bed for your King.’’

''You sleep on a bedroll all the time if we are away on a quest or on your stupid hunting trips!'' Merlin fired back, throwing his hands up in frustration, seriously starting to reconsider his restrain about not punching.

''Now, why Merlin?'' Arthur furrowed his brow, shooting Merlin a withering glance. ''There isn't a bed. Is there?''

Merlin snorted and glowered at Arthur. ’’You sleep on the bedroll or you are not staying.’’ He declared, crossing his arm over his chest. ‘‘Or you could just as easily stay in a tavern or I’m sure there are plenty of people who would feel honoured to have the opportunity to offer their bed for their King.’’ Merlin pointed out, parroting back Arthur's words with a sickly sweet smile.

Arthur's eyes flew heavenward with an exasperated sigh. “I know you're an idiot, but surely even you can figure out that I won’t be able to talk to you if you are staying in one building and I in other.”

Merlin didn’t deign to answer this jibe, just cocked an eyebrow and kept watching Arthur challengingly.

Arthur threw his head back and laughed. A deep, rare, rumbling, genuine, Arthur’s laugh that always made Merlin want to lean closer, press his mouth to Arthur's and suck his laughter in, to feel the rumble of that laugh inside of him.

‘’Oh, Merlin! How I missed you!'' Arthur chuckled with pure amazement, his eyes sparkling with glee. ''I wonder, how could I've ever survived a day without your devoted, humble, self-sacrificing service?'' 

Then he paused, eyes searching Merlin’s face as he seemed to contemplate his options for long seconds. "Bedroll, that is then.’’ Arthur said with a cheeky grin. Then he pulled on those lost, little baby-blue puppy eyes and... All right, Merlin was sooo doomed!

His inner reserve of ire - deep as it was - just ran dry with an alarming speed. Damn Arthur and his eyes.

Arthur opened his mouth, but Merlin held up a hand to cut him off before he even could get started.

“Oooh, just shut up!” he growled.

“I know it has never actually got through your thick, insubordinate, insolent skull but _I'm_ \--'', pointing his forefinger towards his own chest, ''still the King of Camelot, Merlin!” Arthur said haughtily, quirking one eyebrow. “You can't tell me what to do!”

‘’Watch me then!’’ Merlin glowered fiercely at Arthur for a long moment and then... gave a resigned sigh. He jerked his head forward, "To my cottage...?" he suggested glumily.

Arthur beamed, victorious. ''Admit it! You’ve missed me as well." And he laughed again when Merlin glared with a pinched expression.

‘’I already know, I’m going to regret this.’’ Merlin gritted out through his teeth, running his fingers through his hair, glaring harder when Arthur's grin widened.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You're very difficult. I don't know why I put up with you.' he complained with a suffering sight before his mouth quirked into a far too familiar, cheeky smile.

''Because you are a pompous, dollopheaded prat!'' Merlin seethed.

But Arthur just beamed at him, like Merlin just told him he was the most brilliant thing in the world. And then he just stopped and looked at Merlin with that strange look again... like… like Merlin was something precious.

And Merlin’s heart started to beat wildly again and his breath caught in his chest and it felt tight from the pure stab of affection he felt for this certifiably arrogant, unbearable but also tragically gorgeous, sizzling hot prat- Who-- Yes, Oh...Well.. Bloody Alright-- Just so happened to be the love of his life.


End file.
